La búsqueda del Avatar
by Niit-chan
Summary: El reino de la tierra comienza a expandirse rompiendo el equilibro de los cuatro países tras la muerte del anterior avatar, Onku. Es hora de que la nueva generación luche por la armonía en el mundo y restablezca lo que una vez fue. No puede ser tan difícil... ¿verdad? (El mundo de avatar no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo como diversión sin ánimo de lucro)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El avatar siempre ha sido el responsable de mantener la paz entre los cuatro reinos. Gracias a su poder y su influencia, el mundo entero se mantiene en armonía, trayendo consigo tiempos de prosperidad. Pueden ser largos períodos que duren generaciones enteras; o bien pueden ser períodos tan cortos que un mismo avatar tenga que encarar varias veces la guerra. Pero siempre, pase lo que pase, tendrá que volver a pelear por traer la paz.

Para que haya paz, debe haberse ganado una guerra: es parte del ciclo de la civilización en nuestro mundo.

Hace aproximadamente cincuenta años el rey Hyoru, del Reino de la tierra, inició una guerra por la posesión del mundo: puesto que ellos eran los nativos de la tierra, todo cuanto estaba sobre ella les pertenecía, o eso afirmaban. El avatar Onku le plantó cara y consiguió evitar la rebelión contra el orden natural, trayendo consigo treinta años de paz y prosperidad para todos. La armonía del paraíso terrenal que creó el avatar desapareció el mismo día de su muerte, cuando el rey Hyoru hijo decidió aprovechar la vulnerabilidad del mundo en el período de tiempo en el que el avatar aún era un infante para terminar lo que un día comenzó su padre.

Han pasado casi veinte años desde la muerte de Onku. Veinte años en los que hemos vivido oprimidos por el poder del Reino de la Tierra y la tiranía del rey Hyoru. Es tiempo de tomar las armas y recuperar la paz que tanta falta hace en el mundo.

Soy una nativa de la Nación del Fuego y mi deber es impedir que Hyoru se haga definitivamente con la suya y restablecer la paz que trajo Onku.

Mi nombre es Ryuko y soy la nueva avatar.

Bueno... más o menos.

* * *

 **Hace poco me enganché a la serie de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, y se me ocurrió este fic. Los hechos de esta historia transcurren mucho antes de lo que se cuenta en la serie, yo había calculado que un ciclo antes que el de Aang más o menos. Es algo corto, pero sólo porque es el prólogo, los demás serán más largos, lo prometo.**

 **También quería decir que si alguien quiere mandar algún OC puede hacerlo. No es que yo tenga problemas para pensar en personajes (me encanta crear OC), pero me parece interesante probar manejarme con los de otras personas, como un reto personal (también es la primera vez que me decido a escribir en primera persona, así que el fic en general va a ser un reto para mí xD).**

 **Esencialmente, necesito tres personajes principales aparte de Ryuko: un maestro del aire, uno de la tierra y uno del agua. Y los datos que necesito son el nombre, la apariencia física (intentad que se ajuste a las características de cada país, y si tienen alguna cicatriz o tatuaje decid su por qué), su carácter y su historia (su familia, como aprendieron a dominar y más o menos cuál es su nivel entre otras cosas) y cualquier otra curiosidad que queráis añadir. Y bueno, también si queréis poner donde se encuentran (por ejemplo, puede ser de las Tribus del Agua, pero encontrarse en la Nación del Fuego por cualquier motivo) o cualquier cosa así...**

 **Ya no aburro más. ¡Nos leemos! ^.^**


	2. Cáp 1 -El comienzo de una aventura

**Cáp. 1 -El comienzo de una aventura.**

Me asomé a la ventana de mi cuarto sin decidirme a salir aquel día o no.

Aunque en la ciudad real no se resentía tanto la guerra como en el resto de ciudades de la Nación del Fuego, era bastante deprimente caminar por sus calles. Los rostros de las personas solían mostrarse apagados, apáticos. Los niños apenas jugaban y se pasaban el día pegados a las faldas de sus madres, los hombres tenían miradas sombrías y, en general, se respiraba un aire de desconfianza y temor a la espera del próximo ataque del Reino de la Tierra.

Yo no llegué a conocer la Nación del Fuego de otra forma, pero mi madre solía contarme que antaño las calles estaban llenas de vida y alegría. No por nada, el fuego nos simbolizaba como personas pasionales y llenas de energía.

Odiaba al Reino de la Tierra por no dejarme conocer esa faceta de mi país.

No era como si yo hubiera vivido bajo muchas penurias, no por nada era la hija del Señor del Fuego y, como legítima princesa, había tenido todos los lujos que podía permitirse la realeza en aquellos tiempos. Pero podía ver el dolor en el rostro de aquellas personas y la ira contra el Reino de la Tierra llameaba con fuerza en mi pecho. Ellos eran mi gente y yo debía velar por su seguridad.

Suspiré apartando la mirada del cristal. Tampoco podía hacer mucho por ellos: cuando eras la hija de un alto cargo y no eras la primera en la línea sucesoria, eras poco más útil que un florero muy ornamentado. Estaba establecido que mi destino se reducía a casarme con algún otro alto mando para estrechar los lazos de la nación o fortalecer los vínculos con otras naciones. Yo mantenía la esperanza de poder demostrarle a mi padre que era lo suficientemente buena controlando el fuego como para que me permitiera ostentar un cargo en el ejército o, al menos, abrir mi propia academia para maestros del fuego y así hacer algo útil con mi vida.

Así que mis días se reducían a entrenar el control del fuego de una forma casi obsesiva, buscando la perfección más absoluta para poder mirar a mi padre desafiante a los ojos y exigirle mi propia libertad para proteger a mi gente.

–Ryuko, ¿has olvidado la reunión de hoy? –la voz de mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto me sobresaltó justo cuando había decidido quedarme aquel día e ir a entrenar.

–Creo que no voy a ir, madre. –crucé los dedos con la esperanza de que, como tantas otras veces, lo dejara estar. Pero en lugar de eso, entró a mi habitación.

Siempre he admirado mucho a mi madre. Es la mujer más elegante y refinada que he visto en mi vida y, lo más curioso, es que no parece forzar esa actitud, si no que es tan natural en ella como respirar. También es increíblemente guapa. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, que hemos heredado tanto mi hermano como yo, y tiene los ojos de un verde brillante, como si fueran dos esmeraldas en su cara. Siempre he pensado que alguno de sus antepasados ha tenido que ser del Reino de la Tierra, porque desde luego, es difícil encontrar ese color en la Nación del Fuego.

–Jovencita, tienes ya casi diecinueve años, deberías empezar a tomarte más en serio tu papel como princesa de este reino. –por el tono severo que utilizó, tan raro en ella, entendí que no podía replicar.

–Está bien, madre. –suspiré apenada. Odiaba aquellas reuniones políticas en las que no se hablaba de nada interesante. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír con diplomacia cuando me preguntaban si había escogido ya un consorte, todos ellos con la esperanza de que fueran sus propios hijos los elegidos para poder disfrutar de las ventajas de ser familiar político del Señor del Fuego. –Estaré lista en un momento.

Ella sonrió, con un atisbo travieso en su mirada.

–Supongo que nadie te ha dicho que es un consejo de guerra, ¿verdad? –aquello sí que captó por completo mi atención. –Tu padre ha pedido tu asistencia.

Nunca antes me habían dejado entrar en el consejo de guerra, solo había estado mi hermano mayor. Desde luego era mucho más interesante que una de esas reuniones políticas en las que nunca se llegaba a nada y que mi padre solo organizaba para seguir asegurándose la lealtad de todas las ciudades que aún seguían oponiéndose al Reino de la Tierra.

–¿En serio? –mi madre asintió, aún sonriendo. Di un salto muy poco digno de una princesa y un grito emocionado. –¿Crees que se está planteando lo de dejar que me aliste en el ejército? –pregunté mientras dejaba que las damas que acompañaban a mi madre comenzaran a vestirme.

–Sabes que me gusta más la idea de que fundes tu propia escuela... –suspiró ella. –pero creo que se lo está pensando. Le has demostrado que eres buena controlando el fuego.

Sonreí con cierta soberbia al escuchar aquello. Mi hermano había tenido mejores maestros, pero yo había estado entrenando más duro, era gratificante escuchar que después de tantos años mi trabajo comenzaba a dar sus frutos.

Una vez que las doncellas se dieron por satisfechas con mi aspecto y mi madre dio su aprobación, salí corriendo en dirección a la sala donde se realizaban las reuniones del consejo de guerra. A medio camino vi a mi hermano seguido de un par de generales. Llevaba el uniforme del ejército y no pude evitar sentirme mal con mi vestido, que realmente no era apropiado para aquella reunión. Pero era aquello o llevar mis ropas de entrenamiento, que eran menos propias si podían, por lo que reprimí un suspiro resignado y apreté más todavía mi paso para ponerme a su altura.

–Buenos días hermanito. –saludé mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración. –Papá me ha dado permiso para asistir a la reunión de hoy.

–Camina más sosegada, Ryuko. Cabeza hacia el frente, estira bien la espalda y recógete ese mechón de pelo que se te ha caído. –dijo él sin alterarse un ápice. –Eres la princesa y tienes una imagen que dar.

–Zato, cada día que pasa eres más aburrido. –refunfuñé haciendo lo que me pedía, aunque con el pelo poco podía hacer, era el mismo mechón de pelo que siempre se empeñaba en ir en contra del resto de mi melena.

–No tengo elección. –Zato me miró de reojo, con una sonrisa ladeada. –Algún día seré señor del fuego, tengo una imagen que dar.

–Aburrido. –zanjé, haciendo que riera suavemente.

Atravesamos el pasillo lleno de retratos de antiguos Señores del Fuego, todos antepasados nuestros. Me percaté de que Zato observaba detenidamente los cuadros y no me costó adivinar lo que pensaba, conociéndolo como lo conocía.

–¿Preocupado por algo, futuro Señor del Fuego? –pregunté sabiendo que estaba metiendo un poco el dedo en la llaga.

Zato me miró directamente a la cara por primera vez desde que caminábamos juntos. En realidad éramos bastante parecidos: mismo pelo castaño heredado de nuestra madre, los mismos ojos dorados característicos de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego y el mismo aire orgulloso que siempre nos envolvía. Sin embargo, él era bastante más recto y sobrio que yo, en resumidas cuentas, un perfecto proyecto de Señor del Fuego.

–Ya lo sabes. –frunció el ceño. Zato veía una presión desmesurada sobre sus hombros: todos los anteriores gobernantes habían sido grandes señores que habían traído prosperidad a la Nación del Fuego. Incluso nuestro padre se había mostrado como un líder fuerte y decidido en medio de esta guerra tan terrible. Él no se veía a la altura. Sin embargo, siguió hablando antes de darme tiempo a decir nada para consolarle. –Así que tu primera reunión en un consejo de guerra... –sonreí ampliamente. –ya no tendrás que esconderte detrás de la puerta para saber qué hablamos ahí.

Me reí.

–Creo que padre está planteándose darme un puesto en el ejército. –anuncié. –Hoy es mi oportunidad para demostrarle que no se equivoca conmigo.

Llegamos a la puerta y nos detuvimos. Zato se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa.

–Recuerda, mantente en silencio y no hables a no ser que se dirijan a ti o padre te dé permiso para hacerlo. Procura ser menos... tú y más la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, –me reí del comentario. –así no harás enfadar a padre.

–Tranquilo, intentaré no hacer nada que moleste a nuestro irritable padre. –repliqué divertida entrando en la sala del consejo.

No era como si nuestro padre fuera una persona horrible, al contrario, era juicioso, amable y gentil. Pero era cierto que en los últimos años se había agravado la guerra y estaba más irritable que de costumbre.

Contuve el aliento al entrar en la sala. Apenas estaba iluminada por las llamas que rodeaban el trono de mi padre, y una enorme mesa se extendía frente a él. Todos los generales estaban sentados en sus puestos y miraban al frente, esperando en un silencio respetuoso. Zato y yo nos adelantamos y cada uno ocupó su sitio junto a nuestro padre, Zato a su derecha y yo a su izquierda.

–Ya estamos todos, así que es hora de dar comienzo a esta reunión. –comenzó nuestro padre.

–Mi señor, las fuerzas de Hyoru han tomado otra de las ciudades rebeldes que quedaban en el Reino de la Tierra y, viendo como está la situación actual, no dudamos en que la Tribu del Agua del Sur pronto caerá también.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar aquello. No conocía a nadie de las Tribus del Agua, pero había escuchado que todos ellos eran bravos guerreros que no agachaban la cabeza bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por otro lado, el número de ciudades de la tierra que nos ofrecían su apoyo iban decayendo. Todo lo que decían los generales no eran más que datos desalentadores y ninguno parecía aportar ideas factibles. Miré a mi padre a la espera de alguna reacción por su parte, pero este se mantenía impertérrito.

–¿Y qué pasa con el avatar? –inquirí de pronto. Noté la mirada escandalizada de mi hermano sobre mi persona, pero decidí ignorarle y miré a mi padre, expectante. Yo siempre había tenido mucha esperanza en la figura del avatar, estaba segura de que el día que apareciera, las aguas volverían a su cauce y Hyoru probaría la justicia. –Onku fue un Avatar de la tierra, por lo que el próximo se supone que tiene que venir de nuestro país.

–Onku ya intuía que algo así podía pasar, –comenzó mi padre, aunque por el tono gélido de su voz, deduje que estaba realmente furioso conmigo. –por lo que en su lecho de muerte pidió que escondiéramos al siguiente avatar por temor a que Hyoru lo asesinara antes de que pudiera empezar su formación, por eso, se decretó que se mantendría oculto al avatar hasta que dominara el control de los cuatro elementos y pudiera hacerle frente sin peligro. –seguí mirándole expectante, todo eso ya lo había escuchado, aunque era la primera vez que me confirmaban que era real y no una leyenda urbana. –Dedicaría un año entero a practicar cada disciplina y solo sus maestros conocerían su identidad; una vez que su formación termine, se alzará de nuevo luchando contra la tiranía del rey Hyoru.

–Pero han pasado diecinueve años desde que el avatar Onku murió, por lo tanto esa debe ser la edad que tiene ahora el avatar. Suponiendo que ya sabía dominar el fuego por haber estado aprendiendo toda su vida aquí, ha tenido tres años para aprender el resto del control de los elementos. –repliqué yo. La mirada de mi padre me taladró, por lo que deduje que estaba jugando con un fuego que yo no podía controlar y que no saldría bien parada, pero aún así seguí hablando. –¿Dónde está el avatar ahora?

–Desapareció joven princesa... –dijo uno de los generales. –Hace poco, cuando debería estar a punto de terminar su formación dejamos de tener noticias de él. Es bastante posible que esté muerto o nos haya abandonado.

Lo miré incrédula, ¿estaba hablando en serio? Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Zato se mantenía imperturbable, por lo que entendí que él ya sabía la noticia. Me dio una punzada de dolor en el pecho al saber que no me lo había contado, ya que sabía cuánto admiraba yo al avatar.

–¡Silencio! –gritó mi padre y las llamas que había frente a él se encendieron con violencia. –No podemos esperar contar con la ayuda del avatar, se ha esfumado. Lo mejor será idear otro plan de ataque. No podemos permitir que Hyoru siga ganado terreno, llevamos demasiado tiempo en una postura defensiva y está claro que eso no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte.

Yo guardé silencio unos segundos. Desde siempre me habían gustado las historias del avatar y después de tanto tiempo esperando su aparición, no podía creerme que simplemente me dijeran que se había esfumado sin más. Contemplé con fijeza a cada uno de los generales, midiéndolos con la mirada. Se me había ocurrido una idea, pero no estaba segura de si la respaldaría alguno de ellos. Tampoco sabía so debía esperar para plantearla, ya que en aquel momento trataban de ver cuál era la mejor forma de organizar las tropas para defender nuestras ciudades portuarias, ya que todos preveían un ataque dentro de poco, y no parecía que fueran a cambiar de tema de conversación dentro de poco.

–¿Y por qué no buscamos otro avatar? –dije finalmente interrumpiéndolos y ganándome otra mirada iracunda de mi padre.

–En el caso de que encontremos al nuevo avatar entre los nómadas del aire, va a ser muy pequeño como para participar en una guerra, princesa. –dijo el mismo general que me había contestado antes, aunque esta vez miraba aterrorizado a mi padre, seguramente temiendo otra reacción explosiva por su parte. –Además, no tenemos la seguridad de que esté realmente muerto. –Antes de que mi padre pudiera decir nada, seguí hablando.

–Buscar un nuevo avatar no, hacer creer a la gente que el avatar ha regresado mientras buscamos al original. –expliqué. En aquel momento me giré hacia mi padre, dispuesta a explicarle con todo lujo de detalles mi plan. –Cuando la gente crea que el avatar ha vuelto ganará esperanza y se enfrentará con más fuerza a Hyoru, además de que él titubeará más antes de cada movimiento, a la espera de un ataque frontal por su parte. Podemos pedirle ayuda a los maestros del agua y del aire para hacer creer a todo el mundo que es verdad. Mientras tanto, podemos relegar a alguien la tarea de buscar al auténtico avatar; Hyoru estará tan asustado por lo que implica la aparición del avatar que tendremos más libertad para hacer lo que queramos sin tener a sus soldados encima continuamente.

Miré expectante a mi padre. El plan era bueno, estaba convencida de ello. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, supe que él no pensaba como yo.

–Doy por terminada la reunión. –dijo con voz gélida. –Retiraos todos. –nadie replicó, todos obedecieron con cierto aire asustado. –Menos tú, Ryuko. –con cierto temor volví a sentarme y capté la mirada preocupada de mi hermano antes de salir.

–¿Padre? –pregunté temerosa al ver que guardaba silencio.

–Me has decepcionado, Ryuko. –comenzó. Por su tono de voz, preferí guardar silencio, cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza en una señal respetuosa. Sus palabras, aunque tranquilas, escondían una ira latente que me asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa. –Te invité a la reunión porque realmente pensaba que podrías ser una buena dirigente, pero veo que me equivoqué. No solo eres irrespetuosa, impetuosa e inconsciente de la gravedad del asunto, si no que tienes expectativas demasiado infantiles para la guerra que nos azota. Si fueras la primera en la línea sucesoria te retiraría el derecho a gobernar, tenlo claro. Por lo pronto, te deniego cualquier derecho a formar parte del ejército y te prohibiré seguir entrenando. –al escuchar aquello alcé la cabeza indignada, pero con un solo gesto suyo, todas las palabras que tenía que decir murieron en mis labios. –Mi palabra es irrevocable. Te quedarás en tu habitación y comenzarás a buscar un esposo, que ya va siendo hora. Y ahora, desaparece de mi vista.

Me levanté sin decir ni una palabra y salí de la sala completamente indignada, intentando imprimir mi ira en cada paso para que cada persona con la que me cruzaba se diera por enterada de mi estado de ánimo.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación dando un portazo y me tiré en mi cama, pensativa. Yo seguía convencida de que mi plan era bueno.

–Ryuko, te lo advertí. –la voz de mi hermano me llegaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta, aunque a pesar de eso podía distinguir perfectamente el tono apenado de su voz. Al igual que yo sabía sobre sus dudas sobre su valía como Señor del Fuego, él conocía mis deseos por ayudar a mi gente en aquella guerra. –Intentaré hacerle entrar en razón, seguro que en seguida se arrepiente de lo que te ha dicho. –supuse que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. Era muy irónico que hacía apenas una hora y media me hubiera recriminado justamente eso.

De todas formas, no contesté, por un lado, seguía dolida por el hecho de que me ocultara que el avatar estaba desaparecido o muerto. Desde hacía años, sobretodo cuando era más pequeña, le había contado cientos de veces cómo me imaginaba la reaparición del avatar, cómo me lo imaginaba y cómo iba a terminar con la guerra en una semana. Solía ser muy reservado con lo que se hablaba en el consejo, pero creía que al menos eso tenía derecho de saberlo. Por otro lado, mi cabeza ya estaba pendiente de asuntos más importantes.

Me levanté de la cama y saqué una caja del armario. Ahí guardaba todas las cosas que había podido reunir sobre el avatar en sus vidas pasadas a lo largo de los años: dibujos, historias e incluso algún que otro objeto que teóricamente había pertenecido al avatar. Le eché un vistazo a todo y finalmente jugueteé con los objetos: una flauta de madera con el emblema del Reino de la Tierra, un adorno para el pelo de las Tribus del Agua y un collar de los Nómadas del Aire.

Una determinación nueva me invadió, como si de alguna forma hubiera encontrado mi destino. De pronto, lo tenía todo mucho más claro.

Yo, Ryuko, princesa de la Nación del Fuego, debía encontrar al avatar y, para ello, me haría pasar por él.

* * *

¡Hola! Pues aquí está el primer cáp. Quería agradecer en particular a ARTC por su apoyo y decir que aún acepto un maestro del aire y otro del agua, si hay alguien interesado.

Eso es todo, creo...

¡Nos leemos! ^.^


	3. Cáp 2 -Las cuevas Drakus

**Las cuevas Drakus.**

La idea era una locura: una como nunca antes se me había ocurrido. Era consciente de lo peligroso que iba a ser, de lo mucho que haría enfadar a mi padre con ello y de la cantidad de cosas que podían salir mal. Pero de alguna forma eso solo hizo que me gustara más todavía.

Di un salto y con la excitación de la certeza de una aventura inminente fluyendo por mis venas comencé a preparar las cosas que necesitaría para mi viaje. No quería posponer aquello, intuía que mi padre hablaba absolutamente en serio cuando había dicho que era hora de buscarme un marido pronto. Con aquellos pensamientos en mente comencé a vestirme con la ropa del entrenamiento, que era lo más apropiado que tenía para aquella ocasión. Confiaba en que estuviera lo suficientemente desgastado como para poder hacerme pasar por una persona común.

Lo siguiente que hice fue salir discretamente de mi habitación y entrar en la cocina para hacerme con algunas provisiones para el viaje, estaba segura de que nadie notaría la falta de un poco de comida de las despensas del palacio. Aprovechando el viaje me colé también en la armería de los soldados y me hice con un cinto y un par de dagas: confiaba en mi valía como maestra del fuego, pero nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

Volví a mi habitación cargada con todo aquello y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El miedo y la emoción ante lo que se me venía encima me provocaban una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios. Decidí guardar todo eso en una pequeña y ligera bolsa de viaje que podría colgarme al hombro que en una ocasión hacía muchos años me había regalado una criada para que guardara mis juguetes. Y tras mucho pensarlo, pensé finalmente llevar conmigo las reliquias del avatar. Satisfecha con el resultado guardé la bolsa bajo la cama y me levanté, decidida a esperar la mejor hora para emprender la aventura de mi vida.

–¿Pensabas ir a alguna parte? –literalmente di un salto justo sobre donde estaba y me giré para encarar a mi madre, agradeciendo en silencio que me hubiera pillado en aquel momento y no hacía unos minutos cuando aún no terminaba de preparar mi equipaje.

–Claro que no madre... –traté de que mi voz no sonara demasiado forzada. Tragué saliva. –me he puesto la ropa de entrenamiento porque es con lo que más cómoda estoy y prefería llevarlo antes que el vestido. Padre me ha ordenado quedarme en mi habitación y eso estaba haciendo. Estaba... –me pasé la mano por el pelo, nerviosa. –estaba pensando en quién podría ser mi futuro esposo, como también ha ordenado. Claro, eso hacía. –terminé algo precipitadamente. Mi madre me evaluó con la mirada.

–Claro, eso estabas haciendo. –si no fuera porque era mi madre y sabía que nunca había hecho una cosa parecida, juraría que había sonreído con cierto cinismo. Pestañeé confusa, sin embargo, ella no me dejó hacer nada, me tomó la mano y me hizo sentarme en la cama. –Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. –desvié la mirada, por un lado incómoda y por otro enfadada al recordar lo sucedido. –No quiero disculparlo, pero entiéndelo, no está pasando tiempos fáciles y supongo que no le gusta que le recuerden que no cuenta con la ayuda del avatar. –me miró de una forma extraña que no supe definir e intuí que había algo más, algo que no me estaban contado. –No son tiempos fáciles para nadie. Ya comprenderá que tiene que disculparse en algún momento.

–¿Realmente crees que lo hará? –inquirí molesta. Entendía el estrés al que estaba sometido mi padre, pero nunca antes se había enfadado tanto conmigo. Y tampoco había sido tan irrespetuosa en la reunión como para que reaccionara así.

–El orgullo y la tozudez de todos los señores del fuego ha sido legendaria a lo largo de la historia, –me guiñó un ojo. –pero creo que solo necesita que alguien le abra un poco los ojos, ¿no te parece? –la miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso me estaba diciendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle nada, sacó una bolsa de cuero de una de las amplias mangas de su vestido y me la puso en las manos. Pesaba. –He pensado que mañana podrías pasearte por la ciudad y comprarte un bonito vestido, ya sabes, para buscarte un esposo. –volvió a guiñarme un ojo. –Creo que tengo que irme. –concluyó levantándose.

–Madre. –dije levantándome como un acto reflejo y agarrándola de la manga del vestido.

Ella se giró para mirarme y, de nuevo, estaba aquella mirada extraña en sus ojos. No sabía identificarla: parecía la pena latente de años, una tristeza que en aquel momento entendí que siempre había estado ahí pero que hasta aquel momento había pasado inadvertida a mis ojos. Mis dedos perdieron fuerza y solté el agarre de su manga y me limité a contemplarla desconcertada, olvidando todo lo que iba a decirle. Ella sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a llenarle los ojos. Se inclinó para besarme en la frente y salió de mi habitación con la elegancia que le caracterizaba.

Seguí contemplando la puerta durante un largo rato, sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. Ahora que había visto la tristeza en los ojos de mi madre, sentía que no podía quitármela de encima, y entonces la veía en todos los recuerdos que tenía con ella. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de convencerme de que habían sido imaginaciones mías y me dejé caer en la cama, decidiendo dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que oscureciera lo suficiente como para salir sin ser vista. En aquel momento recordé la bolsa que aun seguía sujetando en mi mano y la levanté frente mis ojos.

¿Realmente acababa de darme dinero para mi aventura?

Siempre había pensado que mi madre era una persona un poco extraña, pero en aquel momento realmente creí que nunca llegaría a entenderla.

Decidí dejarlo estar y pensar en aquello en otro momento. Rehusé a asistir a la cena, quedándome en la cama pensando en cómo podría organizarme para estructurar en cierta forma mi viaje. Tenía que seguir el ciclo del avatar, en un intento de rastrear sus pasos, por lo que estaba claro que de alguna forma tenía que visitar los templos del aire. Pero había una parada que tenía que hacer antes.

En cuanto llegó el crepúsculo, me colgué la mochila al hombro y salté por la ventana sin titubear ni un segundo. Temía que si lo hacía, me echaría atrás. Caí al suelo con un golpe seco y silencioso y me quedé estática, a la escucha, tratando de descubrir si alguien me había oído o se había percatado de mi presencia, pero tan solo escuché los sonidos normales de la noche. Di un suspiro aliviado y me deslicé por los jardines del palacio, hacia la salida.

Sabía que lo más importante en aquel momento era alejarme todo lo que pudiera del castillo antes de que mi padre me descubriera y decidiera encerrarme en un calabozo para evitar que volviera a desobedecerle. Pero por otro lado, había una cosa que tenía que hacer: sin pensármelo, empecé a correr en dirección a las cuevas Drakus, en el volcán apagado.

Las cuevas Drakus eran sagradas para nuestra nación, pues era el lugar de culto a los maestros de fuego primigenios y los dragones solían frecuentarlas, siendo el lugar principal donde ponían sus huevos. Aunque nadie estaba tan loco como para entrar, sabiendo el peligro que eso entrañaba: a nadie le gustaba la idea de la ira de un dragón enfurecido sobre su persona.

Los dragones era criaturas tan importantes que la propia familia real, la mía, se encargaba personalmente de honrarlos y rendirles culto. Siempre que sucedía algo importante en nuestra nación, el Señor del Fuego acudía a la entrada de las cuevas y pedía por la protección y el amparo de los dragones. Según tengo entendido, el día de mi nacimiento mi padre me llevó en brazos hasta allí y pidió a los dragones que velaran por mí, aunque evidentemente no recuerdo eso. Después de esa ocasión, volví cuando murió mi abuelo. Los recuerdos de aquel día están borrosos en mi mente, pero creo que un par de dragones salieron de la cueva. La gente creyó que era un símbolo de que el antiguo Señor del Fuego había sido grande y poderoso. Yo personalmente creía que solo sentían curiosidad y querían husmear un poco.

Llegué pasadas unas horas, con la respiración agitada y algo sudorosa. Me tomé unos minutos para reponerme, al final con tal de ahorrar tiempo había venido corriendo desde el palacio. Aunque en el fondo también estaba tratando de posponer lo que tenía en mente.

Di un suspiro, tratando de mentalizarme en que era necesario. Cuando nacía un avatar en la Nación del Fuego, se adentraba en aquella cueva y salía con un dragón que le acompañaría el resto de su vida. O al menos esa era la tradición. Esperaba que los sacerdotes hubieran respetado eso y el avatar hubiera seguido ese ritual.

Entré con pasos titubeantes. Yo no era el avatar, pero esperaba que al ser la hija del Señor del Fuego, proveniente de una larga casta de personas que habían honrado su mera existencia, me perdonaran la osadía de entrar en sin permiso en aquel lugar sagrado para ellos.

Se rumoreaba que la cueva estaba excavada en la tierra por los propios dragones, por lo que no pude evitar maravillarme al ver como estaba tan finamente tallada. Bajo el brillo de mi llama, las paredes parecían pulidas, de un negro brillante devolviendo los reflejos del fuego y creando un curioso juego de luces y sombras. Me di cuenta de que habían hecho las cuevas a base de derretir la roca, no rompiéndola como era la creencia popular. No podía imaginar qué calor tenía que alcanzar el fuego de aquellos dragones para haber hecho tal obra de arte. Mi maestro del control del fuego siempre me había dicho que el fuego no sólo podía destruir, si no también crear. Nunca antes había tenido problemas para entender eso, pero era la primera vez que tenía una imagen tan gráfica de lo que significaba.

Pronto comencé a ver bifurcaciones y opté por cerrar los ojos y dejarme guiar por el instinto. De alguna forma, supe que podría llegar hasta donde vivían los dragones siguiendo mis corazonadas. Incluso estaba convencida de que podía escuchar de lejos el rumor de los rugidos de algunos de ellos. Tragué saliva, nerviosa. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal de acuerdo a lo que yo había planeado que empezaba a considerar que podría ser un milagro que yo saliera con vida de allí. Pero no dejé que ese pensamiento me acobardara y seguí andando hasta salir de un túnel para ir a parar a una cavidad enorme. Apagué la llama porque justo sobre mi cabeza había un agujero enorme que daba al cielo y las primeras luces del alba que comenzaban a filtrarse eran suficientes para que pudiera ver. Y yo no quería parecer una amenaza.

Había algunos dragones allí. Diferentes tamaños, colores e incluso formas: pero todos clavaron su mirada en mi nada más puse un pie allí dentro. Se quedaron estáticos, evaluándome con la mirada, casi como si supieran a lo que había ido. De alguna forma me parecieron amenazantes, así que hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió. Me arrodillé frente a ellos en una profunda reverencia.

–Honorables dragones... –no sabía realmente como dirigirme a ellos. No quería sonar tan pomposa que pareciera que me estaba burlando, pero tampoco quería faltarles el respeto. Además, tenía que encontrar la forma de que me ayudaran en mi propósito. –mi nombre es Ryuko y soy la segunda hija del Señor del Fuego, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. –el pronunciar aquellas palabras me llenó de valor y proseguí hablando con más entereza. –Hace tres años el avatar tuvo que venir aquí, frente a vosotros, y pedir porque uno de los vuestros fuera su acompañante de por vida. No sé si estaréis muy interesados en la sociedad humana, pero habéis de saber que el avatar desapareció y necesitamos su ayuda desesperadamente. Como princesa de la Nación del Fuego me siento responsable de la seguridad de mi gente y he decidido tomar yo la difícil tarea de buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta al mundo. Para eso necesito vuestra ayuda. –guardé silencio unos segundos, pero ningún dragón se movió, ni dio señas de que lo fuera a hacer dentro de poco, así que proseguí. –Si me lo permiten, voy a pedirles dos favores de incalculable valor para mí. –decidí empezar con el que era más complicado, porque quizás eso les hacía ser más colaboradores con el segundo. –Para buscar al avatar, he decidido hacerme pasar por él. Por un lado, conseguiré mantener a raya en cierta forma a las tropas del Reino de la Tierra y por otro lado existe la probabilidad de que el propio avatar me busque. Desde luego mi papel sería mucho más creíble si uno de vosotros viajara conmigo. –guardé silencio de nuevo, esperando que me dieran una negativa o una afirmación, pero seguían en un silencio absoluto. Con un suspiro, seguí. –Mi segunda petición es que me deis información sobre el avatar. Quizás os dijo su nombre o sus planes de futuro. Al menos su apariencia. –hice lo posible por no sonrojarme. Hasta aquel momento no había caído en la cuenta de que ni siquiera me había parado a pensar en si el avatar era hombre o mujer. Tendría que empezar a creer a Zato cada vez que me decía que pensar en los detalles menores de los planes no era lo mío.

Esperé un par de minutos, pero me di cuenta de que ninguno de ellos parecía muy interesado en hablar conmigo. Entonces caí en que tampoco sabía si ellos podían hablar exactamente.

–Ruego que disculpéis esta intromisión y no lo toméis como una falta de respeto por parte de mi familia. –pedí inclinándome tanto que mi frente rozó el suelo.

Me levanté notando las piernas entumecidas de estar tanto rato de rodillas y les di la espalda, saliendo por donde había venido. Al igual que antes, esperé un poco antes de invocar una llama y seguí mi instinto para salir de allí.

Cuando encontré la salida casi había terminado de amanecer. Calculé que aún tenía algunas horas antes de que se percataran de mi desaparición, pero en lugar de marcharme, me senté en el borde de uno de los precipicios que rodeaban las cuevas, con la ciudad real extendiéndose bajo mis pies.

Estaba muy decepcionada.

En el fondo no había esperado que realmente uno de los dragones accediera llevarme, al fin y al cabo yo no era el avatar, pero sí contaba con que al menos me dieran un poco de información, de la forma que fuera. Sentía que había perdido el tiempo.

Me dejé caer de espaldas con un suspiro y cerré los ojos. Tendría que estar poniendo espacio entre mi familia y yo, pero aquello me había desanimado bastante. Estaba en aquellas cavilaciones cuando noté algo raro, como si me observaran. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me puse en guardia.

Detrás de mí, justo en la entrada de las cuevas, había un dragón. Sus escamas de un tono verde musgo y sus ojos eran negros como el carbón. Era majestuoso, como todos los de su especie, pero noté que también más pequeño. Me levanté y lo observé con cautela, tal y como él hacía conmigo. Tras un par de minutos de espera, me decidí a hablar.

–¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

El dragón se movió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. En dos segundos lo tenía frente a mí y en un gesto brusco, apoyó su morro contra mi frente. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, mi cabeza se llenó de imágenes borrosas y difusas.

Primero me vi a misma, arrodillada frente a ellos y hablando. Apenas podía escuchar mi voz: era como si fuera un suave rumor y si no fuera porque yo misma las había pronunciado, no sabría qué estaba diciendo. Después la imagen cambió. En aquel momento había una figura frente a ellos. Por la silueta parecía un chico, pero no podía estar segura del todo porque la imagen estaba más borrosa aún. El chico parecía tener el pelo castaño oscuro y me dio la impresión de que llevaba una túnica típica de los sacerdotes de la Nación. Finalmente, vi la imagen de un imponente dragón negro de aspecto feroz y majestuoso y supuse que ese había sido el que se había marchado con el avatar.

–Guau... Eso ha sido intenso. –reconocí con el corazón acelerado. –Aunque confuso... entonces, ¿es un chico? ¿El avatar es un chico?

El dragón me miró con intensidad, parecía querer decirme algo más, pero no volvió a hacer que tuviera visiones. No se me ocurría qué otra cosa podría deducir de aquello. No creía que fuera sacerdote, seguramente le habían dejado las ropas típicas para entrar y hacer aquel ritual.

–Gracias por tu ayuda. –agradecí chocando el puño con la parte baja de mi palma en un gesto de respeto. –¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? Necesito alejarme lo más rápidamente posible de aquí. ¿Puedes llevarme? Después serás libre de ir donde quieras y yo te estaré eternamente agradecida.

El dragón me miró dubitativo unos segundos, y yo traté de ocultar mi ansiedad por que aceptara. A aquellas alturas no me daba tiempo a alejarme lo suficiente y ni mucho menos a comprar una montura. Esta era mi última esperanza para escapar de mi padre y comenzar oficialmente mi búsqueda del avatar.

Finalmente el dragón bajó la cabeza y permitió que me sentara sobre su lomo. Segundos después, estaba surcando el cielo con una bestia sagrada en dirección al que estaba segura que era mi destino.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues ya está terminado el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste ^.^**

 **Quería agradecer nuevamente a ARTC por su apoyo, me ha ayudado mucho :3**

 **¡No leemos!**


	4. Cáp 3 -Un maestro aire

**Cáp. 3 -Un maestro aire.**

El dragón me dejó, al amanecer, a las afueras de un pueblo que quedaba a varios días de la ciudad real: lo suficientemente alejada como para que en cuanto se dieran cuenta de mi desaparición los guardias tuvieran problemas para encontrarme.

–Gracias honorable dragón. –hice la reverencia clásica de mi nación. –Si alguna vez puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, acude a mí, que haré lo imposible por compensarte este favor.

Él resopló y densas volutas de humo caliente salieron de sus fosas nasales; yo no me alteré, al fin y al cabo, hasta cierta parte era ignífuga. Seguí inclinada hasta que remontó el vuelo y solo fue un punto jade en el cielo. Luego, seguí mi viaje con naturalidad.

Los días transcurrieron con cierta tranquilidad. Me compré una capa de viaje para pasar más inadvertida aún y unas botas más adecuadas para andar que las sandalias. Sin embargo, me estaba costando un poco adaptarme a mis nuevas condiciones de vida. Comer cosas ligeras y sencillas no me suponía un gran problema, pero dormir al aire libre en las afueras de los pueblos o en los bosques que bordeaban los caminos me estaba costando un poco más. Al menos, no tardé en aprender a adivinar qué caminos solían frecuentar los salteadores para evitarlos.

A partir del segundo día comencé a escuchar rumores acerca de mi desaparición: había quienes sugerían que me había fugado con el hijo de algún campesino, quienes pensaban que me habían secuestrado y, la que más me molestaba, que había traicionado a la Nación del Fuego para unirme al Reino de la Tierra. Independientemente de lo que se decía sobre mí, era un incordio el incremento de soldados que patrullaban los caminos buscándome, por lo que visitaba pueblos cada vez más pequeños y apartados.

–Aquí tiene señorita, su té de jazmín. –la muchacha de la casa puso un humeante vaso frente a mí.

Le sonreí agradecida. Estaba en un pueblo bastante pequeño, tanto que ni siquiera tenían tiendas. Era uno de los pocos pueblos de la Nación del Fuego en la que no existía el comercio como tal, si no que aún seguían sosteniéndose por el sistema de trueque. Una de las mujeres del pueblo me había aceptado en su casa y había accedido a reabastecer mis víveres, a pesar de que realmente no tenía nada que darle a cambio, porque no quería aceptar mi dinero. Justo cuando iba a marcharme, la hija de la mujer había insistido en invitarme a una taza de té para conversar un poco. Yo tenía algo de prisa, pero no pude negarme a la idea de tomar un vigorizante té.

–Gracias, no hacía falta que te molestaras. –le dediqué una sonrisa. Era la hija de la mujer de la casa: una buena chica, inteligente, amable y yo sospechaba que una maestra fuego en bruto. Era una lástima que las mujeres apenas fueran consideradas como maestras: a mí misma me había costado mucho encontrar un buen profesor y eso que era la hija del Señor del Fuego. Para una campesina de un pueblo tan pequeño era imposible.

–El té es agradable para conversar, ¿no te parece? –dijo alzando con timidez su propia taza.

–Y una de mis debilidades, si he de confesarlo. –me reí. Realmente me gustaba el té y sin duda era una de las cosas que estaba echando más de menos en aquel viaje.

–Eres de las ciudades del centro, ¿verdad? –preguntó con curiosidad. –No me lo puedes negar, no hay nadie por aquí que sea tan refinado como tú. –por inercia encorvé un poco la espalda y dejé de sujetar el vaso con tanta delicadeza. Mi actitud había estado a punto de delatarme un par de veces. –¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bebí un poco más de té antes de hablar, sopesando a la muchacha con la mirada. Estaba segura de que me guardaría el secreto de lo que andaba buscando: parecía casi ansiosa por ayudarme en lo que necesitara. Pero tampoco quería dar un paso en falso, no quería que los soldados que me buscaban escucharan rumores de una chica de ciudad con mis intereses. No tardarían demasiado en relacionarnos.

–Sí, soy de la Ciudad Real, concretamente. –su boca se abrió en una perfecta o. Me llevé un dedo a los labios en un gesto cómplice. –Pero mi presencia aquí es un secreto, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no contarlo por ahí? –ella asintió vigorosamente. Yo le sonreí. –Estoy buscando un maestro aire. Soy... soy historiadora y estoy muy interesada en su cultura y sus costumbres. Busco uno para ver si me puede ayudar en mi trabajo. Sé que a veces salen de sus templos para visitar los países, no sabrás si alguno suele frecuentar esta zona, ¿verdad?

–Vaya, siempre había imaginado que los historiadores eran señores mayores, con barba blanca y olor a polvo. –le dediqué una sonrisa ladeada. –Pero lo siento, los maestros aire no suelen venir por esta zona. De hecho no he escuchado que alguna vez hayan visitado este pueblo. –reprimí un suspiro de frustración. Ya estaba previendo eso: era lógico pensar que ya que iban a hacer una visita, los monjes fueran a otros sitios más característicos de la nación. Sitios a los que yo no podía ir porque andaban buscándome. –Y con la guerra en este estado tampoco creo que salgan mucho de sus templos.

Esa era la otra traba que le encontraba a mi maravilloso plan de encontrar un maestro aire: eran gentes pacíficas, que rehuían la guerra. Era lógico que se refugiaran en sus templos a esperar que las aguas se calmaran.

Traté de no parecer demasiado decepcionada mientras volvía a beber. La chica parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por un grito emocionado desde el otro lado de la puerta y la intromisión de un niño pequeño en la habitación. Se acercó a mí corriendo y se aferró con tanto ímpetu a mi brazo que me hizo derramar un poco de mi té.

–¡Koi! –reprendió la mayor mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano. –¡Sé más respetuoso con nuestra invitada!

–Tranquila, está bien. –sonreí mientras secaba con una servilleta el estropicio y miraba al niño, expectante. Solía ser bastante temperamental a veces, pero no con los niños pequeños.

–He escuchado que buscas un maestro aire. Yo vi uno el otro día en el bosque. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa mellada.

–¡¿Qué!? –pregunté poniéndome de pie de un salto. Luego carraspeé recobrando un poco la compostura. –Quiero decir... ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Sobre qué zona?

–¿Qué gano yo a cambio? –inquirió el niño con una sonrisa pícara.

–¡Koi! Compórtate o le diré a madre que estás faltándole el respeto a nuestra invitada. –volvió a reprochar la chica. Yo estaba demasiado excitada con la noticia como para molestarme.

Rebusqué por mis bolsillos, buscando algo que pudiera darle. Solo tenía la bolsa con el dinero, las dagas y un par de bayas que había recogido por el camino. Finalmente recordé que tenía un poco de hilo en la bolsa y lo saqué. Luego, bajo la atenta mirada de Koi y su hermana, saqué una moneda de la bolsa: una de oro, que eran las que me parecían más bonitas, y pasé el hilo por el agujero que tenía en el centro.

–¿Te gusta? –el niño asintió sin apartar la mirada del abalorio que había improvisado en un momento. –Te lo daré a cambio de esa información y que me prometas no decirle a nadie lo que andaba buscando.

–Lo vi en aquella dirección, en el bosque, cuando fui a recoger bayas. –señaló por la ventana, en dirección al este. Conforme me lo decía, me quitó el collar de las manos y lo observó con curiosidad.

–Gracias Koi. Y recuerda nuestro trato, no le digas nada a nadie. –dije mientras recogía rápidamente mis cosas y guardaba la comida que me había preparado la mujer de la casa.

–Espera, Koi a veces suele decir muchas mentiras y en el caso de que sea verdad, no es seguro que te lo vayas a encontrar. Ha dicho que han pasado un par de días de eso. –dijo la chica. Ursa, creo que se llamaba.

Terminé de empaquetar las cosas y la miré con seriedad.

–Tengo que intentarlo, no te imaginas hasta que punto necesito encontrarlo.

–No eres historiadora, ¿verdad? –me miraba un poco decepcionada y en cierta forma me sentí mal por haberle mentido.

–Ursa... –medité mis palabras. –Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Pero me gustaría agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí y el té, claro. Cuando esta guerra termine, que lo hará, –dije confiada. –ven a la Ciudad Real y pregunta por Ryuko. –algún día fundaría una escuela para maestros fuego, lo tenía claro. Esperaba que la academia se hiciera lo suficientemente conocida como para que la mandaran ahí y no al palacio real. –Dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte y dile que lamento tener que declinar su oferta para quedarme a cenar, pero tengo que encontrar a ese maestro aire. –hice una última reverencia y salí corriendo en la dirección que Koi me había indicado.

Estuve corriendo durante un buen rato, buscando indicios de que alguien hubiera estado recientemente en el bosque. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar realmente, pero procuraba no pensar demasiado en las palabras de Ursa acerca de la naturaleza poco fiable de Koi.

Estuve vagabundeando por el bosque durante un par de horas. Pronto anochecería y era consciente de que tendría que ir buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, pero aún me resistía a dejar de buscar al maestro aire. Justo cuando me paré para empezar a montar el improvisado campamento pude escucharlo. Al principio pensaba que era el rumor del río, pero escuchando con atención me di cuenta de que por encima de eso podía oír voces. Parecían un grupo de amigos conversando animadamente, por lo que fruncí el ceño extrañada: no era el mejor sitio, ni la mejor hora, para quedar con los amigos. Con curiosidad me acerqué a su lugar de origen y tras un árbol observé la escena.

Había seis hombres que, por sus ropas, no tardé en identificar como asaltantes. Rodeaban una roca ligeramente alta y, sobre ella, había un maestro aire. Casi me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando distinguí sus tatuajes con forma de flecha y el hábito amarillo y rojo tan característico. Me acerqué un poco más con sigilo, intentando escuchar mejor y buscando la forma de ganarme el favor del maestro aire.

Miraras por donde miraras no se podía decir que aquellos hombres fueran de fiar, había algo en sus miradas codiciosas y sus sonrisas taimadas que te incitaba a alejarte de ellos, pero lejos de mantener esa actitud, el maestro aire sonreía despreocupado y charlaba como si estuviera en una merienda con su gente de toda la vida. Fruncí el ceño aún más extrañada.

Me acerqué más cautelosa. Estaba segura de que las intenciones de aquellas personas no eran loables, y estaba dispuesta a intervenir si eso suponía ganarme el favor del maestro aire. Confiaba en mis habilidades, a pesar de las dificultades que había tenido para encontrar a un maestro que quisiera enseñar a una mujer para el combate, había entrenado muy duro. Pero nunca me había enfrentado a un maestro en una pelea real. Y no podía saber con certeza cuantos maestros había en el grupo, pero sabía que por norma general al menos dos de ellos solían serlo. Y no descartaba la posibilidad de que fueran más si pretendían robar a un maestro aire.

–Así que estás por aquí de visita... –dijo uno de ellos, el más alto de los seis y por como se movía me atrevería a decir que el líder. –No es común que uno de los tuyos salga de su escondrijo en los tiempos que corren. Creía que vuestro estilo era más bien agachar la cabeza y esconderos en las faldas de vuestras madres hasta que todo pasara.

Fruncí el ceño, molesta. Todos sabían que los Nómadas del Aire eran personas pacíficas que siempre habían ayudado a las otras tres naciones cuando lo habían necesitado, aunque no aportando fuerza militar. Era injusto que le dijera todo aquello. Miré al maestro aire esperando una réplica a aquella ofensa, pero en lugar de parecer molesto se rascaba la nuca pensativo.

–Bueno, técnicamente los Nómadas del Aire no tenemos madres... –el hombre hizo una mueca extrañado. Yo lo entendía: un comentario así a cualquier persona de nuestra Nación hubiera terminado en una pelea con fuego por todas partes y varios heridos. Supuse que esa era parte de la esencia anticonflictiva de los maestros aire.

El asaltante sacudió la cabeza mientras sus colegas trataban de ahogar la risa con alguna que otra tos.

–Sea como sea, me gusta ese báculo que traes, chico.

–¿Este? –el maestro aire levantó el báculo que tenía en el regazo y se lo mostró al hombre. –Sirve para ayudarnos a los maestros aire con nuestro control.

–¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó estirando el brazo. El chico se lo tendió sin reparos. Con gran esfuerzo reprimí el impulso de golpearme la frente. Lo que había supuesto que era puro instinto pacífico había resultado ser simple y llana estupidez. Pero era el único maestro aire que tenía a mano, así que intenté no enfadarme y seguir mirando la escena buscando el mejor momento para salir. –Seguro que pagan una pequeña fortuna por esto. Algún coleccionista estrafalario tal vez pagaría incluso más.

–¿Venderlo? –el maestro aire ladeó la cabeza. –No, esto no se vende, es una reliquia de los Nómadas del Aire. Hemos ido usando el mismo diseño para los planeadores desde hace generaciones.

El resto de asaltantes no pudieron contenerse más y estallaron en carcajadas. El jefe le dedicó una sonrisa torva.

–¿Habéis escuchado eso chicos? –dio un golpe en el suelo con el báculo. –No está a la venta. Anda y mirad si lleva algo más de valor encima.

Esa parecía mi señal, así que salí de un salto de mi escondite y en tres largas zancadas estaba frente a la roca, dándole la espalda al maestro aire y fulminando con la mirada a los asaltantes.

–Devolved el báculo y dejadlo tranquilo. –ordené con voz aparentemente calmada, aunque sin cambiar ni un ápice mi expresión fulminante.

Los hombres se rieron con más fuerza aún.

–¿Te has perdido niña? –preguntó con socarronería. –Cuando terminemos con este maestrillo podemos ayudarte.

–Lo he avisado. –susurré.

Antes de darles tiempo a decir nada más, salté sobre el que parecía el líder y me agarré a la parte superior del báculo. Noté como él apretaba más su agarre sobre él y empezaba a dar un paso, seguramente para revolverse contra mí.

Sonreí.

Aprovechando mi caída y volviendo su fuerza contra él, tiré con ganas del báculo hacia abajo y conseguí levantarlo en peso, hacer que diera una pirueta sobre mi cabeza y hacerlo caer con un golpe seco. Agradecí mentalmente que los maestros aire usaran buena madera para crear todo aquello; de otra forma se hubiera quebrado en el momento. Sin detenerme le golpeé en el pecho con la punta del báculo y me centré en los demás, que tras salir de su estupor inicial, ya se estaban dirigiendo a mí.

Me valí del báculo para golpear a otro en la cabeza y asesté una patada en el pecho de un tercero. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como el jefe se levantaba con cierta dificultad y hacía un gesto con los brazos que me era conocido. Tuve el tiempo justo de echarme hacia atrás para esquivar la bola de fuego, que chocó peligrosamente cerca del maestro aire, pero este no se inmutó. Parecía estar observando la pelea con sumo interés.

–Parece que nos ponemos serios. –mascullé molesta.

Uno de los hombres me sujetó los brazos por detrás, pero le di un talonazo en la entrepierna y aprovechando que se había encorvado por el dolor, me giré y le di un rodillazo en la cabeza. Luego decidí empezar a controlar el fuego.

La pelea se convirtió en un mar de llamas: conté que cuatro de ellos eran maestros, y los otros dos eran luchadores excepcionales. No peleaban mal y estaban más o menos coordinados entre los seis, pero ni se acercaban a la eficiencia y potencia de los soldados con los que había entrenado. Conseguí mantenerles el ritmo durante un buen rato, pero uno de ellos me lanzó una piedra, que logré evitar por los pelos, y me desestabilicé. Aprovechando esa desventaja, otro de los asaltantes volvió a sujetarme con los brazos por la espalda, aunque poniendo especial cuidado en que mis piernas estuvieran lejos de su alcance.

–Eres la primera mujer que controla el fuego que conozco. –dijo el jefe con la respiración agitada por el cansancio. –No alcanzas a estar a la altura de los hombres, pero no está nada mal. –fui a replicar, estaba segura de que en un combate en igualdad de condiciones no hubiera aguantado frente a mí ni cinco minutos. –De cualquier modo, no nos vendría mal alguien como tú. Si vienes con nosotros podrías comprarte todas las cosas que quisieras, nosotros repartimos nuestras riquezas en partes iguales. Incluso, como favor especial, dejaremos ir al maestro aire si te place. –sonrió con malicia. –En cambio si te niegas... digamos que no creo que ninguno de los dos fuera a salir muy bien parado.

Me tendió la mano en un gesto que pretendía ser tentador: el muy idiota no se había dado cuenta de que si me sujetaban no podría estrecharla ni aunque quisiera. La observé un momento antes de mirar de reojo al maestro aire que aún no se había movido de su sitio. Volví a centrarme en el jefe.

–¿Sabes qué más sé hacer? –él me miró desconcertado. Yo lo ignoré y me concentré. –Ésto.

Cuando volví a abrir la boca, lancé una enorme llamarada. La dirigí por encima de mi hombro haciendo que el hombre me dejara caer y luego la giré hacia todos los demás que lograron esquivarla por los pelos, excepto dos que se quemaron un brazo y el pecho respectivamente.

–Desgraciada... –gruñó uno de ellos.

Iba a levantarme para seguir peleando, pero una ráfaga de viento huracanado detrás de mí me volvió a tumbar e hizo que los seis salieran disparados hacia atrás y se perdieran en la espesura. Me giré intentando disimular mi cansancio y vi que el maestro aire seguía sentado con las piernas flexionadas, pero juntaba sus puños y me miraba con curiosidad. No era difícil deducir que él había invocado esa ventolera.

–Gracias. –estiré el brazo para recoger el báculo y lo usé para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Enseguida noté como el cansancio dejaba paso al enfado. –¿Eres idiota o qué? –le espeté olvidando que lo necesitaba. –¿Acaso no era evidente que no eran gente de fiar?

En lugar de molestarse conmigo, se rió mientras se rascaba la nuca, despreocupado.

–Bueno, no suelo desconfiar de la gente ni fiarme de las apariencias. –me dedicó una amplia sonrisa. –Además, mi gente predica la...

–Ya, ya, la paz y todas esas chorradas. –estaba realmente molesta y cansada. –Pero si no llego a aparecer yo te hubieras quedado sin báculo.

–Pero no es así, ¿verdad? –volvió a sonreír. –Aquí está el báculo y tengo una nueva amiga. ¿No es genial la filosofía de los Nómadas?

Me mordí la lengua para no dedicarle una réplica mordaz indicándole lo que podía hacer con la paz de los Nómadas y decidí hacer un esfuerzo por calmarme para no perder la oportunidad que tenía.

–¿Por qué no me has ayudado antes?

–Quería comprobar algo. –iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. –Voy a ayudarte a recoger las cosas, ¿vale? –le dirigí una mirada extrañada antes de caer en la cuenta de que en la pelea se me había caído la bolsa y todas mis cosas se habían esturreado por el claro. –No creo que vuelvan, así que podemos estar tranquilos. –no le contesté, mi mirada estaba centrada en las reliquias del avatar que habían acabado esparcidas por el suelo.

Con disimulo me acerqué a esa parte y las recogí y busqué entre el resto de cosas una manta donde taparlas: una parte infantil de mí no quería compartirlas con nadie, que siguieran siendo mi secreto. Detrás de mí, el maestro aire recogía el resto de mis cosas mientras canturreaba. Estaba estudiando la flauta para asegurarme de que no se había estropeado con el golpe cuando me di cuenta de que el monje se había callado.

–¿Todo bien? –pregunté cautelosa, girándome para mirarle.

El chico parecía estar mirando algo con sumo interés, así que me acerqué para ver qué era. Empalidecí en cuanto reconocí mi corona entre sus manos. Casi había olvidado que la había traído conmigo por si acaso.

–Yo conozco esto. –se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa. –Ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia del Señor del Fuego, ¿verdad? –crucé los dedos, rezando porque fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para no relacionar ambos hechos, pero no tuve suerte. –¿Es tuya? Eso significa que eres una princesa. –parecía incluso emocionado. Para mi disgusto, hizo una reverencia. –Discúlpeme su majestad, no la había reconocido con esa ropa.

–Oye...

–Ha sido usted muy generosa conmigo al acudir a ayudarme frente a esos asaltantes, me conmueve. Ahora estaré en deuda con usted.

–¡Ya vale! –grité finalmente con el ceño fruncido. Empezaba maldecir mi suerte. –No me hables así, yo no soy ninguna princesa. Yo tengo la corona por... bueno... es una imitación, ya sabes. –improvisé. Me mordí la lengua, fastidiada por mi inexistente capacidad para improvisar mentiras. Él alzó una ceja, y yo no necesité más señas para saber que no se había creído ni una palabra. Suspiré derrotada, al parecer no era tan idiota. –Mi nombre es Ryuko y sí, soy la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. –su cara se iluminó de nuevo. –Pero, –le corté antes de que pudiera decir nada. –nadie puede saber quién soy ni que estoy aquí, ¿entendido?

–Por supuesto. –no estaba tan segura de que entendiera la gravedad del asunto, pero decidí dejarlo estar. –Nunca antes había visto algo como eso que has hecho de escupir fuego: ha sido alucinante.

–Es una técnica que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia. –contesté de mala gana. El joven parecía dispuesto a seguir preguntando, pero me adelanté. –Oye, has dicho que estás en deuda conmigo... –nuevamente parecía querer interrumpirme, pero no le dejé. –Lo cierto es que necesito algo.

–Dalo por hecho, aunque no creo que haya nada que yo pueda ofrecerte para demostrarte mi gratitud. –esta vez fue él el que no me dejó hablar. Miró al cielo rascándose la nuca y luego siguió hablando. –Se está haciendo tarde, ¿qué te parece si hablamos mañana? Ahora si quieres puedo presentarte a Yip. –sonrió.

–¿Yip? –repetí con el ceño fruncido, extrañada.

–Sí, te va a encantar. –con desenvoltura me cogió el planeador y dio un golpe suave en el suelo con él para abrirlo. Luego lo cogió con una mano por el centro justo entre las dos alas y con la otra me agarró de la cintura. Antes de que me diera tiempo a protestar, habló de nuevo. –Mi nombre es Jizen, por cierto.

Y dando un pequeño salto, descubrí horrorizada que estábamos surcando el aire.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el tercer cáp. ¿Qué os va pareciendo? ^.^ Quería dar las gracias a ARTC por ayudarme ^.^Y a Leshugakawaii por comentar y a XorimxFriki por poner en favoritos.

¡Nos leemos! ^.^


	5. Cáp 4 -El templo del aire

**El templo del aire.**

Realmente no volamos tanto, pero a mí se me antojó una eternidad. La diferencia entre volar con el dragón y volar con el maestro aire era abismal. Con Jizen no sabía muy bien donde agarrarme para tener esa sensación de confianza, principalmente porque en verdad no había nada allí que me inspirara confianza. Clavé los dedos en el brazo que tenía pasado por mi cintura y cerré con fuerza los ojos, deseando que terminara pronto.

Jizen aterrizó con asombrosa suavidad en un claro algo alejado de donde lo había encontrado; andando seguramente hubiéramos tardado un par de horas largas. Me desembaracé de su agarre con un ademán brusco y me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de reponerme.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él mientras cerraba el planeador y me dedicaba una de sus amplias sonrisas.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso... Nunca. –gruñí. Me ahorré la sarta de protestas más que tenía en mente por esa forma tan poco apropiada de sujetarme y en su lugar seguí tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

Él, haciendo caso omiso de mi molestia, me agarró con suavidad del antebrazo e hizo que me levantara.

–Mira, este es Yip. Te dije que te lo presentaría, ¿no es así? –delante de nosotros había una enorme bestia de pelaje blanco. Su cabeza, coronada con una flecha gris, era tan grande que me hubiera podido sentar en ella con total comodidad, con dos grandes cuernos terminados en una punta afilada; tenía seis patas y una enorme cola plana y ancha, y todo él estaba marcado por líneas del mismo tono gris que la flecha de la cabeza.

–Es... –mi voz tembló un poco. –Esto es... ¿un bisonte volador? ¿Yip es un bisonte volador?

–Claro, ¿qué iba a ser si no? –aún agarrándome del antebrazo, Jizen me incitó a acercarme al bisonte.

No contesté, preferí seguir observando al bisonte a caballo entre la desconfianza y la admiración. Ya sabía de la existencia de las bestias, pero pensaba que, al igual que con los dragones, solo el avatar podía disfrutar de la compañía de uno.

–Venga, acércate a saludar. –haciendo gala de ese sigilo y agilidad que se rumoreaba que poseían los maestros aire se situó detrás de mí y me empujó hacia Yip.

Trastabillé hacia él y acabé estrellándome con su morro. Su pelaje era suave y el vello de su cuerpo muy fino, además de que olía a una peculiar mezcla entre césped y pino. Podría decirse que era incluso esponjoso, pero personalmente, me veía demasiado cerca de su enorme boca. Antes de que pudiera separarme de él, Yip sacó la lengua y me cubrió de babas, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y por el impulso del lametón caí un par de metros hacia atrás.

–Puaj... –me quejé haciendo una mueca al verme tan pringosa. Fulminé con la mirada Yip mientras que detrás de mí Jizen se reía a carcajadas. Sin embargo no pude enfadarme con el bisonte: me miraba con un brillo emocionado en la mirada y de pronto su expresión era de felicidad (en el caso de que los bisontes voladores pudieran tener expresión) e incluso golpeaba la cola en el suelo levantando pequeñas ráfagas de aire. Definitivamente era demasiado tierno como para enfadarme. En su lugar opté por enfadarme con Jizen. –¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?

–Le has caído bien a Yip. –dijo él con una sonrisa mientras cogía una manta de la enorme silla que había junto al bisonte y me la tendía para que me secara. –No te creas que le hace eso a todos. Pero tienes que tratarla con más caballerosidad Yip, es una princesa, ¿sabes?

–Procura no decirlo muy alto. –repliqué yo. –¿Por qué mueve la cola?

–Lo hace cuando está contento. –él sonrió. –Creo que cuando era más pequeño vio a un perro haciéndolo, le gustó y ahora es una costumbre.

–Tienes un bisonte volador que mueve la cola porque lo aprendió de un perro. –repetí yo, con cierta incredulidad. Luego me fijé en que Jizen seguía sonriendo de aquella forma tan despreocupada y decidí que con semejante ¿dueño? No tenía por qué ser tan raro.

–¿Qué te parece si nos acostamos y mañana me cuentas qué es lo que querías? –me quedé quieta unos segundos, cohibida por el ofrecimiento. Jizen sacó un par más de mantas y empezó a improvisar un saco de dormir. –Puedes dormir sobre Yip, es suave y calentito, y seguro que le encanta la experiencia de dormir con una princesa. Y así cuando vuelva al templo podrá tener algo con lo que alardear frente a los demás bisontes. –vale, al parecer tendría que ir acostumbrándome a la inocencia de los monjes del aire, o a la de este en particular, tampoco quería generalizar. Pero desde luego en la Nación del Fuego aquello no hubiera sido un inocente ofrecimiento.

–En realidad preferiría dormir en mi propio campa... –empecé. Pero Jizen, desoyendo mi protesta me volvió a empujar hacia Yip y no me quedó más remedio que seguirle la corriente.

–Si tienes hambre hay fruta en la silla, puedes coger la que quieras. –me indicó mientras prácticamente me empujaba sobre el bisonte. –También hay mantas, aunque no creo que las necesites, Yip es muy calentito. Y agua.

De alguna forma, acabé acostada sobre las patas delanteras de Yip, que las tenía curvadas en una especie de cuna peluda gigante. Apoyó su enorme cabeza sobre mí y descubrí gratamente aliviada que no había babas. Y que no roncaba, en contraposición a la creencia popular.

–Yo solía mandar algo, ¿sabes Yip? –suspiré cuando finalmente asumí que tendría que quedarme ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.

El enorme bisonte solo respondió con un resoplido.

Me desperté con el suave rumor de un canturreo y cuando abrí los ojos vi que todo se había vuelto oscuro. Tardé unos segundos en orientarme y recordar donde estaba. Y aún un poco más en darme cuenta de que estaba todo tan oscuro porque Yip tapaba cualquier resquicio donde pudiera colarse la luz. Le di un par de palmadas en la pata y conseguí que me dejara salir.

–Buenos días princesa, ¿has dormido bien? –saludó Jizen con su amplia sonrisa, la cual estaba segura que terminaría por odiar profundamente.

Le gruñí algo que sonó a "no me llames princesa" y me desperecé con lentitud. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jizen se dedicaba a extender frutas sobre un mantel.

–El desayuno. –anunció. –¿Qué te parece si charlamos mientras comemos?

Pensé seriamente en declinar su oferta y contarle directamente lo que quería, pero tenía demasiada hambre, por lo que tuve que dejar a un lado mi orgullo y aceptar.

–Entonces... ¿cómo puedo compensarte lo de ayer? –preguntó mientras cogía un puñado de moras.

Le expliqué rápidamente la situación a la que se enfrentaba la Nación del Fuego, las Tribus del Agua y, con total seguridad, los Nómadas del Aire en un futuro. Seguramente él ya estaba al corriente, pero yo conocía más detalles, al fin y al cabo, había espiado muchas reuniones militares y sabía el estado real de nuestras tropas. Puse especial énfasis en la necesidad de encontrar una solución rápido y, finalmente, le expliqué mi plan sin centrarme demasiado en los detalles. Jizen me miraba fijamente, escuchando en silencio y, aparentemente, impertérrito.

–Entonces, necesitas que te lleve a los templos del aire para recoger información del avatar. –le mantuve la mirada, ligeramente desafiante. En aquel momento me fijé en que tenía los ojos grises; la noche anterior se me había pasado inadvertido.

–Exacto. –por su mirada no parecía muy de acuerdo, por lo que seguí hablando. –O al menos llévame a uno, y ya buscaré a alguien que me ayude.

Él negó lentamente.

–No, yo te acompañaré. Te debo mi vida, al fin y al cabo. –no estaba tan segura, había sido él quien, literalmente, había mandado a volar a los salteadores, pero tampoco pensaba convencerlo de lo contrario. –Pero lo que has dicho de hacerte pasar por el avatar... es algo muy peligroso, ¿sabes? En cuanto el rey piense que eres tú realmente el avatar estarás en su punto de mira.

–Me da igual el peligro, tengo que hacerlo. –repliqué con decisión. –No puedo permitir que Hyoru se salga con la suya y oprima a mi pueblo. Y bueno, que se extienda a los demás países, claro.

Jizen me miró con una seriedad que me costó asociar a su rostro.

–Muy bien, estoy contigo en esto, supongo. –dijo finalmente.

Con un salto se levantó y recogió el mantel con la fruta que había sobrado del desayuno y lo guardó en una bolsa que había en la silla de Yip. Luego, dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie y lanzó la silla por los aires y cayó con suavidad sobre el lomo del bisonte volador. Al principio tuve la absurda idea de que había controlado la tierra, por el gesto, que era tan propio de ese control. Luego caí en la cuenta de que había invocado una corriente de aire bajo la silla.

–Bien, ya está todo listo. –aseguró cuando terminó de ajustar las correas de la silla. –Suba cuando usted quiera, su alteza.

–Oye, ¿sabes lo que es estar de incógnito? –refunfuñé mientras comenzaba a trepar por el cuerpo de Yip. –Estoy escondiéndome de mi familia, que por cierto ya ha movilizado a algunos soldados para encontrarme, ¿no crees que la gente comenzará a sospechar si te dedicas a llamarme cosas como "su alteza" o "princesa"?

–Claro, como tú digas. –contestó Jizen mientras se acomodaba en la cabeza del bisonte y terminaba de atar algo parecido a unas riendas. –Pero no veo ningún problema en llamar a las cosas por su nombre, princesa. –gruñí y me dispuse a replicar, pero él volvió a ignorarme y sacudió las riendas. –¡Yip yip!

–¿Yip yip? –pregunté dándome por vencida y acurrucándome en una esquina de la silla cuando noté que despegábamos del suelo.

–Digamos que es la orden para que todo bisonte volador alce el vuelo. –explicó girándose para sonreírme.

–La orden para que vuele es "yip yip" y se llama Yip. –recapitulé alzando una ceja en un gesto que él no vio porque había vuelto a girarse al frente. Cada vez tenía más dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de este monje del aire en particular.

–Bueno, a diferencia de mis compañeros, yo no le puse el nombre nada más tenerlo. –palmeó con suavidad la cabeza de Yip. –Pasé días buscando un nombre que le gustara a él también y al final me decidí por Yip porque veía que reaccionaba cuando lo decía. No se me ocurrió que quizás era porque había visto a los bisontes más mayores volar cuando se lo decían. Pero creo que le gusta, ¿verdad Yip? –el bisonte hizo lo más parecido a un ronroneo que iba a escuchar de una bestia voladora gigante en mi vida. –No te quedes ahí medio escondida, admira las vistas.

Muy a mi pesar tuve que reconocer que no era una mala recomendación. Una vez que me aseguré de que estaba bien cogida al asa de la silla para no salir volando, me atreví a asomarme. Yip volaba con tanta suavidad, que más bien podría decirse que se deslizaba sobre el aire. La experiencia no tenía ni punto de comparación con volar en un dragón o con un irritante maestro aire.

Pasamos el día volando, haciendo una pequeña pausa para que Yip bebiera y comiera algo. En cierta forma, el día se me pasó rápido: Jizen resultó divertido cuando no me irritaba por su inocencia o por su manía de seguir tratándome como a una princesa. Y las historias que me contó del templo del aire del sur me resultaron entrañables a su manera y la forma de vida de los monjes bastante encantadora. Casi sin darme cuenta, estaba deseando cada vez más llegar.

El cielo ya estaba tiñéndose de naranja cuando atisbé por primera vez el templo. Lo cierto es que me quedé sin palabras ante tanta majestuosidad. Incluso desde aquella distancia podía distinguir las siluetas de los bisontes voladores que le daban un toque aún más mágico a la estampa. Me di cuenta de que Jizen azuzó un poco a Yip para que se diera más prisa y yo me incliné un poco más, casi con avidez.

–Bienvenida al Templo del Aire del Sur, –anunció el joven mientras Yip se depositaba con suavidad en el suelo. –mi hogar.

–Entonces, ¿el avatar estuvo aquí? –cuestioné tratando de no parecer demasiado embelesada, aunque mi trabajo me estaba costando.

–No, hemos venido porque tengo que avisar al monje Ghian que me voy a marchar por una temporada. –claro, debí suponerlo. La gente normal quizás no se marchaba sin avisar, aunque claro, aún tenía mis dudas sobre catalogar a Jizen como una "persona normal".

–Recuerda, nadie puede saber nada de lo que estamos buscando. –se lo había estado repitiendo continuamente a lo largo del día, pero aún no terminaba de convencerme de que Jizen hubiera captado la seriedad del asunto.

–Sí, sí. –se bajó de un salto de Yip y luego me ayudó a bajar a mí. –Voy a quitarle la silla a Yip y luego hablaré con Ghian. También podemos esconder la corona en mi cuarto mientras no la necesitas, princesa, creéme, nadie entrará mientras no estoy y ni mucho menos se pondrían a registrarme.

–No me llames princesa. –repliqué, ya cansada de decírselo. –Y sí, me parece buena idea. –esa maldita corona solo me había traído problemas, así que cuanto antes me deshiciera de ella mejor.

Mientras Jizen terminaba de quitar la silla me di un paseo por allí, mirando admirada como los monjes meditaban y como los maestros aire más pequeños jugaban con crías de bisonte volador. En aquel lugar no me costaba imaginarme a un pequeño Jizen intentando que un no tan pequeño Yip lo mandara a volar con un golpe de cola.

Estaba en aquellos pensamientos cuando escuché un ligero estruendo, algo lejos de ahí. Me giré alerta, segura de que no había sido mi imaginación. Ni los adultos ni los niños parecían haberse percatado, pero no lo tomé en cuenta: los mayores estaban meditando y los pequeños estaban demasiado ocupados probando si sus bisontes ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para poder ser montados. Fuera como fuera, ninguno de ellos parecía muy preocupado por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Así que corrí siguiendo el ruido, al cual le siguieron muchos más.

–¿Qué demonios...? –murmuré.

Frente a mi, en un claro algo apartado, había un chico que no podía ser mucho más mayor que yo aunque sí bastante más alto. Tenía la tez muy tostada, para nada la típica piel clara de los Nómadas; el pelo castaño algo despeinado, yendo totalmente en contra de las tradiciones de los monjes; y lo último destacable de su aspecto era su ropa, que seguía una clara influencia del Reino de la Tierra. Hubiera tolerado cualquiera de esas cosas, pero lo que terminó de ponerme bajo alerta fue que estaba controlando la tierra.

A su alrededor había muchas rocas destrozadas, y en aquel momento, dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie, levantando una placa de piedra y con un gesto firme de su brazo la lanzó por los aires. No necesité más señales: había escuchado que todos los maestros del control de la tierra habían sido reclutados por Hyoru, por lo que supuse que sería uno de sus agentes.

No me lo pensé dos veces y me abalancé sobre él: lo derribé con un placaje al pillarlo desprevenido. Me levanté de un saltó y di una patada al aire que terminó lanzando una llamarada que el chico pudo bloquear por poco al levantar una barrera de piedra frente a él. La pelea se prolongó durante un rato más, pero no pude evitar notar que yo jugaba con ventaja. Se notaba que era la primera vez que el chico peleaba con un maestro del control del fuego (lo cual no me terminaba de encajar en el prototipo de un soldado de Hyoru) y a mí, mis profesores, me habían enseñado cómo enfrentarme a cualquier tipo de maestro. Me atrevería a jurar que incluso era la primera vez que veía a un maestro fuego en acción.

–Te pillé. –aprovechando que se estaba defendiendo de una de mis llamaradas, le di una patada en el estómago que lo tumbé y le puse un pie en el cuello. –Te lo advierto: un solo movimiento extraño y te lo parto.

Él jadeó algo, pero tampoco logró articular nada. Yo sonreí triunfal, pero ésta se esfumó de un plumazo cuando noté un brazo que me sujetaba por la cintura y, segundos después, salí volando un par de metros alejada de del maestro tierra, literalmente.

–¡Jizen! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a hacer algo como eso! –espeté furiosa, aunque sin quitar la mirada del joven, por si acaso.

–Y yo estaría encantado de que no intentaras asesinar a uno de nuestros refugiados. –replicó él. Cuando me giré para mirarlo con incredulidad no vi reproche en su rostro, solo una de sus tan características sonrisas despreocupadas. –No es algo que pegue mucho con la filosofía de los Nómadas, ¿sabes princesa?

Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera me molestó en aquel momento que me llamara así.

–¿Refugiados?

–Sí, renegados del reino de la tierra.

Miré al chico notando un sabor agrio en la boca: el de la culpabilidad. Sabía que había refugiados de la Tribu del Agua, pero no tenía noticia de que los Nómadas hubieran acogido también a nativos del Reino de la Tierra.

El chico se incorporó un poco del suelo y me miró.

–¿Qué te parece si preguntas antes de intentar matar a alguien, sociópata? –le dejé pasar el comentario porque me sentía demasiado culpable, pero tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no fruncir el ceño.

–Bueno, bueno, tengamos la velada en paz, Kuey. –dijo Jizen sonriendo. –Al fin y al cabo parece que tampoco te ha roto nada, ¿verdad? –el chico parecía que quería replicar, pero Jizen no le dejó y siguió hablando él. Era reconfortante ver que no era a mí a la única que le hacía eso. –Tengo que hablar con Ghian, ¿por qué no le enseñas el templo a Ryuko antes de la cena?

Se marchó antes de que Kuey pudiera replicar nada, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer. Clavó su mirada en mí y le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Lo siento?

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os vaya gustando el ritmo de la historia. ^.^ No voy a dar mucho la chapa, solo quería avisar de que el próximo cáp. quizás se retrase un poco porque tengo un viaje y no sé cuando empezaré a escribir de nuevo, pero haré lo que esté en mi mano ^.^**


End file.
